Broken
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: This is about Vert's life when he was young...I'm taking any requests on stories I should write.
1. Chapter 1: Can you fix me?

**This chapter is about Vert and how he was treated in his past by his father. Hope you like.**

**Warning: Rated T because of cursing. **

**This happened after his mother died from cancer and he reunited with Amy.**

**Description****: Vert is wearing a bright red shirt with blue jeans and red and white sneakers.**

**Amy is wearing a grey tank top with a blue tank top and blue ribbon that went up her stomach and around her breast area. She had a black sho****rt sleeved jacket and a blue hat. She had on blue jean shorts, and grey leather boots.**

Vert and Amy were swinging in the swings of Vert's old play gym in his backyard, which he had since he was 6.

''Amy?'' Vert looked at the sunset that painted the sky red, orange, pink, and yellow.

''Yeah, Vert?'' Amy looked at Vert with those bright blue eyes.

''You know you have it all.'' Vert blurted.

''Vert...listen I-.'' Amy was cut off by Vert's phone.

_*I ain't got no money_  
_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_  
_I can't even buy you flowers_  
_But together we can be the perfect soul mates_  
_Talk to me girl*_

Vert slid open his phone to the keyboards and looked at his message. It was Vert's dad.

**_Dad_**

**_You and your sister are on your own for dinner._**

Vert started to text on his keyboard of his phone.

**_Vert_**

**_Why?_**

Vert sent his message and closed his phone.

''Who was that?'' Amy asked.

''My dad.'' Vert replied.

''What did he want?''

''He told me I'm on my own for dinner tonight.''

''What?! Vert this is the third fucking time he's done this!'' Amy exclaimed.

Vert's phone rang.

___*I ain't got no money_  
_I ain't got no car to take you on a date_  
_I can't even buy you flowers_  
_But together we can be the perfect soul mates_  
_Talk to me girl*_

Vert slid open his phone to the keyboards and looked at his message.

_**Dad**_

_**I'm with Emilia tonight and won't be back home until tomorrow afternoon**__**.**_

Vert closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

''So what did he say?'' Amy asked very concerned.

''He's with Emilia, his new girlfriend, and won't be home until ''tomorrow afternoon.''

''He's always with her.'' Amy shook her head.

''Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing for dinner tonight.'' Vert sighed.

''What about your sister?''

''Her boyfriend feeds her.''

''That's it your coming with me for dinner.'' Amy got off of her swing, pulled Vert out of his swing, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him to her house, which was two blocks away.

''Where are we going?'' Vert asked, trying to keep his wrist in his socket.

''My house.'' Amy replied.

...

Vert and Amy finally arrived at her house. They went in and took off their shoes.

''Mom!?'' Amy called.

''Your mom's at her office.'' Rita, the house maid, answered, coming out of the kitchen.

Rita was a tall and tanned woman. with red hair and dark green eyes.

''What about my dad?''

''He's still at the hospital. He's working late tonight.''

''Well Rita, I hope you don't mind, I brought guest.''

''Well, come on then. Join us.'' Rita smiled.

After dinner Vert and Amy went upstairs to Amy's room.

''Well I guess both of our parents are never here, huh?'' Vert crossed his arms.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Amy sighed.

''Well, I guess I'm gonna be going.'' Vert said heading out the bedroom door.

''Bye.'' Amy smiled.

''Bye.'' Vert smiled back.

...

Vert walked back to his house and saw his sister pulling up to the driveway.

''Hey, sis.'' Vert waved.

''What up, bro.'' his sister waved back.

''So, what did you do for dinner?'' Vert asked, opening the door to his house.

''Timothy, fed me. You?''

''Went to Amy's.''

''Cool.''

''Well,...(yawns)... I'm going to bed, goodnight.'' Vert went upstairs to his room, closed his door, and changed into his boxers. Vert hoped into bed and closed his eyes.

...

When Vert woke up he was breathing heavily and sweating, it was still dark. He looked at his clock and it said 1:00 A.M. He picked up his phone and dialed Amy's number.

''OK...uh...934-6488...and uh call.''

It started to ring, it rang again, then again, and finally.

''Hello?'' Amy said softly.

''Hey Amy.'' Vert whispered.

''Vert? It's 1:00 in the morning.'' Amy said tiredly.

''I know. Sorry. Your the only one I could talk to.''

''Why are you whispering?''

''Everyone is asleep.'' Vert answered.

''What do you want?''

''Meet me at my house.''

''Now?''

''Yes, now.''

''Alright, see ya in a few.''

Vert hung up the phone and got out of bed. He opened his closet and put on his close and headed to the living room. He sat their for hours when..._knock...knock...knock. _Vert opened the door to find Amy and said to her to come in.

''What is it, Vert?'' Amy asked rubbing her eyes.''This better be important.''

''It is actually...'' Vert glanced down.

''What?'' Amy looked straight into his eyes.

''Well...'' Vert glanced at Amy then the floor.

''I had a dream that I lost you.''

''Wait! How?'' Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

''Somebody killed you.'' Vert answered back.

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Go back. Tell me everything.''

''OK.''

_**~Dreamback~**_

**Vert was on the driver's seat with Amy on the passenger side going on a joyride.**

**''This is the life.'' Amy rested comfortably in her seat.**

**''Yeah.'' Vert smiled.**

**As they rode down further in the neighborhood a truck pulled out speeding at about 100 mph and hitting Vert's car, flipping it.**

**Vert crawled out of the seat, Amy helplessly crawling on the ground. The man gets out of his truck, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Amy.**

**''Amy!'' Vert screamed.**

**Bam...the gun went off leaving Amy in a puddle of blood. Vert ran to her side and set her on his arms.**

**''Vert?'' Amy said weakly.**

**''Amy, don't leave me!'' Vert was trying to hold the tears back.**

**''I'll miss you so much, Vert. I love you...(gasp)...bestie.'' Amy managed to say before she died in his arms.**

**''Amy? Noooo! I love you, too.'' Vert pressed his nose gently down on Amy's and began to sob.**

_**~End of the Dreamback~**_

''Oh, Vert!'' Amy hugged Vert.'' I'm fine.''

''Amy, can you stay here, please?'' Vert asked, frightened.

''OK.''

...

The next morning Amy woke up and found herself in Vert's bed. She looked down and found him still sleeping on the floor.

''Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!'' Amy yelled slapping his booty.

''10 more minutes.'' Vert said, tiredly.

Amy got on top of him and started tickling him.

''Stop!...hahaha! Amy...hahahaha...stop!'' Vert laughed.

''Then get up.'' Amy giggled.

Vert grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the floor and got on top of her. They giggled for a moment, their eyes met up, and slowly moved their heads towards each other. The door suddenly flung open, it was Vert's dad.

''Vert, I'm...'' Vert's dad was shock to what he was seeing.

''Dad! Uh...look it's not what it looks like.'' Vert got off of Amy trying to convince his dad nothing was going on.

''Really?'' his dad crossed his arms.

''Mr. Wheeler look Vert is just my friend nothing else.'' Amy explained.

''I leave here for one night and I come home and find this!'' his dad started yelling.

''Dad!'' Vert yelled.

''Amy, I want you to go home and I'll talk to your parents later.'' he said, giving her a cold stare.

''Yes, sir.'' Amy obeyed. Amy ran out of the bedroom and Vert's house.

''Vert. Kitchen, now.'' he had a tone in his voice.

Vert walked straight into the kitchen and his dad followed. When they got into the kitchen Vert's dad struck him. Vert yelled in pain and putting his hand on his cheek, he left a mark on Vert's cheek. Valentina saw her father smack her own brother, she was hiding behind the wall by the staircase, and was so stunned.

''You son of a whore!'' Vert's dad yelled.

''Dad, I told you nothing happened!'' Vert yelled back.

''Don't lie to me, Vert!''

''I'm telling the truth!'' Vert argued.

''Vert, Emilia is sleeping here tonight, I want you to go in your room now and I'll be up there shortly!'' his father demanded.

Vert ran up to his room and slammed his door behind him. He was terrified of his father, he had been ever since his mother died.

**Later...**

Vert's dad went upstairs and locked Vert inside his room. Vert heard the lock locking and gasp. He looked outside his window and saw Amy on the roof of her house singing a familiar song.

_*__[Whisper]_ Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay*

Vert opened his window and climbed up to the rooftop. She stopped singing when she saw him.

''Hey.'' Amy said.

''Hey.'' Vert said back to her.

''My parents...uh...grounded me,'' Amy announced.

''My dad...'' Vert was cut off.

''Locked you in your room, so did mine.'' Amy answered for him.

''This is hell.'' Vert groaned

''Welcome to a world were dreams become nightmares.'' Amy groaned.

''We were just playing. Nothing happened. Why can't they believe us?'' Amy asked.

''Don't know.'' Vert said softly.

Vert turned to face her and Amy saw the mark.

''OhMyGod! Vert, what happened?'' Amy asked worriedly, trying to get a better look at the mark.

''It's nothing.'' Vert tried to convince.

''Vert, that is not ''nothing.'' Amy said concerned.

''My dad hit me.'' Vert blurted.

''Holy hell!'' Amy exclaimed softly.''Vert we gotta tell someone!''

''Amy look. He's all I got if I tell then I've got no one.''

''Vert, that's not true, you got me. If you don't tell, you'll die.'' Vert could see tears in her eyes.'' Then I'll die because I'll have n-no one.''

Vert slowly leaned forward and kissed Amy's rosey pink lips.

''I'll never leave you behind...''


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Song

_**"Broken (feat. Amy Lee)"**_

_**(Guitar plays Vert is out on Amy's balcony)**_

_Vert:_

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Vert&Amy:_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

_Amy:_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Vert&Amy:_

_[2x]_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

**_(Gives Amy a kiss and both walk inside.)_**


End file.
